


Down Side of Me

by perihadion



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/perihadion
Summary: I will show I believeand hold you up and know that you're all I seein lightA Clark/Lois fanvid set to "Down Side of Me" by CHVRCHES.





	Down Side of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/theoceanblooms) or [tumblr](http://spectroscopes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
